Lost 4eva
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: what happens when Argent, Wilderbeast and Beast Boy are kidnapped by Brother Blood. Can the titans save them or will they end up as the new students in the hive academy.
1. Chapter 1

Lost 4eva

Summary: what happens when Argent, Wilderbeast and Beast Boy are kidnapped by Brother Blood. Can the titans save them or will they end up as the new students in the hive academy.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters. I only own this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: It begins

It was night in Jump city where the titans tower resided. It was roughly 11 pm. All of Titans had decided to go to sleep an hour ago due to the tiring day of fighting crime and searching for the 2 lost honorary titans who had gone missing a little over 2 or so months ago.

The attacks on the pair were unexpected and none of the heroes were able to either of them on time to help. The attacks started off with Argent. She was flying across the Pacific ocean to meet up with the original titans to discuss about the possibility of setting up another titans tower.

When Argent never showed up to the meeting and not answered her communicator, Robin ordered Beast Boy to go look for her from her last known location, only foe him to come back later with her broken communicator, which he had found in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, 100 miles off the course of her flight.

Nobody knew exactly what had happened to her, but the original titans had refused to give up on her even when the others had.

It didn't take long when another attack occured. This time it was on Wilderbeast, which happened in the Amazon jungle. The titans came to the jungle because the local authority asked for their help in solving an ongoing investigation. There was reports of multiple high level explosives going off around the forest.

first things the titans noticed was that here wasn't much evidence left on the scene. They found parts of the jungle burnt down and 12 scorch marks on several of the trees and ground. They also found a broken communicator right beside the river. This time however the incident gained the attention of all of the honorary titans as it was no longer an isolated incident.

Titans East were first to offer their help, which Robin had gladly accepted.

Ever since those attacks neither Argent or Wilderbeast have been seen or heard of again. The lack of evidence in both of the cases made it harder for the titans to solve it. It also made it harder for them to prepare themselves for a similar attack if one was to happen.

-titans tower-

Little did the titans know was that their sleep was gonna be interrupted again by another one of these attacks.

\- Robins POV-

"AAAAAAHH" Robin suddenly shot up half alert to the sounds of blood curdling scream. He didn't think anything of it at first, believing that someone must have been having another nightmare. Nightmares as of recently were not an unusual thing for titans to happen. Ever since the fight with the new villainous spell caster who had managed to get away from the titans. Before escaping the spell caster cast a spell on the titans which caused them to have constant nightmares, which was slowly taking its toll on them.

Robin had assigned Raven to try and deal with this situation as she held most knowledge on all types of curses and spells. He was hoping for her to find a cure against these constant nightmares.

ROBIN: "not again" he sighed, before he closed his eyes and layed back down on his bed. As he did that, he heard echoes of 2 explosions going off down the hall not far from where he was. It was followed shortly after by the sounds of windows breaking.

He sat up straight, now fully alert. He quickly rubbed his eyes and reached for his belt to grab the communicator. He opened the communicator and pressed the emergency alarm button and shot out of bed. He began running towards the door. As he did that he accidentally ran into the door. He stumbled back few steps, groaning in pain. He shook hid head shortly after and looked at the door with a confused expression thinking 'why the hell didn't the door open'. He walked up to the door and tried to force it open with all his might, but the door didn't move.

He stopped and sighed as he came to the conclusion of that the power must have be out and because of that the towers intruder alarm did not go of as it was suppose to.

He growled in frustration, trying to think of an alternative way out, before taking out 3 of his exploding discs from his belt. He jumped back to the safe distance and started to cover his face with one of his hands as he threw the explosives at the door. The explosives dug into the edges of the door and blew it off the wall shortly after.

As the dust started to settle, Robin jumped out of his hiding spot and started to run towards where the sounds had come from. He drew his Bo staff, preparing for the worst. He ran down the hallway and was soon joined by Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, Who had equally worrying looks on their faces.

ROBIN: "Cyborg what's going on, where did these bangs come from" he asked as they took another turn down the hallway.

CYBORG: " I don't know man, but whatever it was came from Beast Boys room" he responded as they reached his door.

Just as Robin had expected the door wasn't opening. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the door and shouted "B if you're in there take cover"

With that he fired the cannon at the door, blowing a big enough hole into the door for them to fit through comfortably.

As they entered his room they all gasped in horror when they saw the state of Beast Boys room. Tears were rolling down Starfires eyes as she began to worry.

The walls were covered in dents, claw marks and scorch marks, which Robin suspected them to be from those explosions that he had heard not long ago.

Upon closer inspection Robin also noticed that there wasn't a lot of broken glass on Beast Boys bed, which indicated to him that the window had been broken from the inside rather than outside. It also made him wonder about how the intruder had managed to break into the tower through the lockdown, which he had initiated himself before going to bed.

What worried the titans most wasn't the mess in Beast Boys room or the destroyed furniture, but the fact that they found blood stains all over the walls, floor and bed, which indicated that there was some type of massive power struggle between Beast Boy and whoever had attacked him.

Thinking quickly Robin reached for his belt and pulled out his communicator. He opened it and tried to connect it with Beast Boys in hopes of tracking him through the device, but to his dismay Beast Boys communicator had either been destroyed or deactivated, which he was somewhat expecting as he began see the pattern from these recent attacks.

He put his communicator back into his belt and said "Alright team I tried to connect with Beast Boys communicator, but it is offline. We need to fan out and search the city" He said in a leaderly tone as he looked at Cyborg, not wasting any more precious time.

ROBIN: "Cyborg take the T-car. Go drive around the city, keep an eye on any news and see if anyone has seen any suspicious activities. Make sure to have a look at the nearby sewers as well. Whoever it is may have decided to go down that route" with that said, he turned to Raven.

ROBIN: "Raven stay behind and try locating Beast Boy with your powers. Keep us up to date if you manage to find any clues to Beast Boys disappearance or if you see anything on security cameras." To which she nodded

ROBIN: "Starfire take the skies start by flying around the beach and nearby waters, whoever or whatever did this may have decided to escape with a boat or other forms of transport such as flight. if you don't find anything within first 40 minutes, then come and join us in the city. There are plenty of places to hide in here."

ROBIN: "If any of you find anything or see anything weird, report it back to me so we could meet up and deal with it. I don't want any more of us getting hurt or to potentially go missing got it. I don't want to have another Argent or Wilderbeast case on our hands" He ordered, to which all of the titans nodded in agreement.

-Ravens POV-

RAVEN: 'what if this is another one of these cases. The attacks seemed to be somewhat similar to each other.' She thought to herself worriedly. She shook her head thinking 'No I can't afford think like that at the moment. Beast Boys needs us to be strong for him'. she teleported to her room and sat in a lotus position and began to search for Beast Boy with her powers.

She heard Robins battlecry of "TITANS GO" echo though the empty hallways followed by the sounds of footsteps leaving the tower. She shook her head and began focusing on the task at hand.

-Robins POV-

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran out of the tower. Cyborg jumped into the T-car and drove out of the island through the underground tunnel that connected them to the city. Robin took his R cycle and followed Cyborg right behind the T-Car. To say that he was worried for his younger team mate was an understatement. He was their leader and with that came the responsibility of looking after his team.

He couldn't let this happen to anyone on his team. To him Beast Boy was like the little brother he never had, annoying yes but still a brother.

-3 hours later-

Robin has been running from rooftop to rooftop in hopes of finding anything of interest. Any clues, movements or strange activities, but as of now his hopes started to fade as time went on. He knew that it was unlikely that they were gonna find Beast Boy any time soon now.

He stopped on top of Wayne industries building to catch his breath. He pulled out his communicator and contacted the rest of the titans.

ROBIN: "Have you guys found anything yet" he asked in a tired tone.

CYBORG: "Nothing here. I have been keeping an eye on local news. I also visited his usual hang out spots and few people that i did see claimed not to have seen anything suspicious. The sewers seemed to be empty and undisturbed, which makes me think that it is unlikely that he or she came down this route" he replied gloomily.

CYBORG: "what about you Star" he asked, hoping for better news from her.

STARFIRE: " I am sorry friend Cyborg, but my efforts so far have been unsuccessful"

ROBIN: "Raven" he said in a frustrated tone

-Ravens POV-

RAVEN: "it looks like prior to the break in, whoever they were managed to cut all of the feeds to the security cameras and to the power within the tower. Thats why there was no intruder alarm going off. As for whoever they were, knew what they were doing. They must have known about the towers layout or have had access to it before." She said trying to keep her cool. She had returned to the main room a short time ago to monitor the titans and to try and track Beast Boy through the cameras in the city.

-Robins POV-

'Could these attacks have come from one of us. One of the honorary titans that have gone rouge' he thought to himself as he asked 'What about your powers. Did you figure anything out with them" he asked

-Ravens POV-

RAVEN: "as of right now i'm afraid not. Beast Boy seemed to have been knocked unconsious, which is preventing me from tracking him through his emotions" she responded

ROBIN: "What about any clues in Beast Boy's room" he asked

RAVEN: "the blood stains in his room seem to match with his DNA. The scorch marks on the walls had traces of similar chemical compounds to your explosive discs. Also there wasn't just 2 explosions that had gone off earlier, but 3. Along side 2 explosive shells i also found a flashbang shell not far from Beast Boys bed."

ROBIN: "what about the claw marks?"

RAVEN: "The claw marks don't seem to match any form that Beast Boy himself has ever morphed into, so i am assuming that whatever it was, wasn't Beast Boy."

RAVEN: "I also ended up finding Beast Boys communicator behind the dresser which had been broken." she concluded with a slight hint of anger in her voice. tears started rolling down her cheeks as the reality of the situation had began to set in on her.

Raven was after all closest to Beast Boy of all the titans. He was not only her friend but a very special person to her. She may not have like to admit it, but she may have even developed a crush on him no matter how much she tried to deny it.

She briefly began to think about moments when Beast Boy had helped her when Malchior betrayed her and she in return her helping him when he turned into the Beast.

RAVEN: 'Wherever you are Beast Boy, we will find you' she thought to herself.

-Robins POV-

"Aargh" Robin growled as he hit the wall in anger. "Alright titans lets go back to the tower and call it a night. We'll start again tomorrow. I will contact the Titans East and let them know about the newest development. Robin out" with that said he closed the communicator and headed back towards his R cycle.

He was thinking to himself in anger 'dammit first Wilderbeast, then Argent and now Beast Boy. They all seemed to have Disappeared in very similar circumstances. I just hope wherever they are, that they aren't dead'

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, as he began to try and narrow the list of suspects down in his head. 'Slade. Hmm he can't be the one, he was killed 2 years ago in the battle for Jump city. Although he did survive his death before and has the capability to do most of the things that happened in Beast Boys room' he growled at the possibility of Slade being behind this. He continued on with his thoughts 'But that doesn't explain the claw marks on the walls. Maybe it wasn't him but Brotherhood of Evil. They seem to be capable of doing similar things to Slade and that could possibly explain the claw marks on the walls. However they are frozen in France and are under 24 hour surveillance in a high security military base.' He concluded

ROBIN: 'Who or what could've done this to Beast Boy' he growled to himself as he continued on thinking throughout the night.

A/N: (It has been a long time since I last published any stories here. I hope that my writing style has not changed too much. Constructive criticisms are always appreciated)

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lost 4eva

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters. I only own this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2 : Experiment

-with titans-

The mood in the tower was at all time low. It has been a week since someone broke into the tower and kidnapped Beast boy. The titans have been working non stop, trying to look for clues, which could potentially help them in finding Beast boy and the honorary titans.

Titans east had arrived hours after Robin had called them the next morning. Although they were only able to stay for 3 days due to attack that was taking place in steele city.

At first Robin felt frustrated about titans east having to leave, but he understood that they had a job to do.

Before leaving the tower, Bumblebee promised to keep Robin updated on if they found anything interesting regarding the lost titans.

As time went on, titans started to lose hope in finding Beast boy. None of the clues or sightings so far had turned up anything useful. Robin felt that the villain who had done this was mocking them, leaving only trace amount of evidence, leading them on to a wild goose chase.

When the titans decided to spread out and interrogate all of the local villains, both in and out of prison, they claimed to know nothing about Beast boys disappearance. To make sure that the villains were telling the truth, Robin had instructed Raven to read their minds.

Raven at first was reluctant about doing this, but with with a lot of convinsing from Starfire and villains permission, she agreed to enter their minds and only look at their most recent memories.

Robin was hoping that the villains may have heard something out of context, lying or that they had forgotten about it.

Unfortunately for the titans, Raven never found anything that could be of any use for them. The titans thanked the villains for their cooperation and headed back to the Tower after another long day of searching.

Eventually the stress of searching for the lost titans started to get best for most of the honorary titans around the world. A lot of them stopped looking for the lost titans and decided to start making plans on how to prevent another one of these attacks from taking place.

This left the original titans furious. They did understand that the titans should be prepared for another attack, but they couldn't let the fate decide on what was gonna happen with the lost titans.

The original titans decided that it was now up to them to find and save the lost titans.

Robin decided to start hanging up flyers all around the city and post on websites with a reward of 5 thousand dollars to anyone who could give them a promising lead or the actual location to any of the missing titans. He knew that this could be their final chance in finding them.

-with Beast boy-

Somewhere deep underground Beast boy started to slowly stir.

"Uuggh" he groaned as began to open his eyes. His body was aching all over from the attack that took place not long ago.

His eyes began adjusting to the dimly lit room. He had no idea where he was or how long he has been out for. The only things he can remember are seeing 2 familiar figures chaining him up to the table as he was going in and out of consciousness.

As he looked around, the first things he noticed was the smell of bleach and other cleaning products that are used in the hospitals. As he observed more he noticed that he was chained up on the table. To his left there was 2 more tables, but there was nobody currently on them. Above each of the tables including his was a weird machine that was aiming towards the table with what he assumed to be a barrel aiming at where heads should be. He turned his head to his right and thats when his eyes went wide.

He was surprised to see Argent standing right beside him with crossed arms. Although he did notice something very wrong with her eyes. They seemed to be red in colour like when Brother Blood was mind controlling titans east. She was looking down at him with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

BEAST BOY: "Argent what is going on" he finally asked with a raspy confused tone.

ARGENT: "Silence" she hissed, looking at him with the same evil smirk as before.

Beast boy looked away from Argent with a frustrated sigh, looking at the machine in front of him. He was hoping to get an idea of what was going on, but couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He was clearly confused about what was going on. He didn't understand why he was kidnapped and what was wrong with Argent.

It didn't take a long time when Beast boy heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway and a door hiss open behind him. He heard a suspiciously familiar noise, which he immediately identified as Brother Bloods. His eyes went wide as a hint of worry hit him.

BROTHER BLOOD: "congratulations Beast boy. You have been chosen to join my new academy as a third and final student and a leader of the anti titans squad."

Beast boy snapped his head towards where the noise had come from. He saw 2 figures standing there in the dark. One which he was able to identify as Wilderbeast due to the outline of his body. He also noticed that Wilderbeast had red glowing eyes.

BEAST BOY: "What do you mean" Beast boy demanded as he thought ' no way am i doing this'

Brother blood ignored his question as he continued "you see Beast boy, since Jinx and her team left the hive academy, i have been looking for a new team to replace them." Hel looked at Beast boy as he continued "Finding new members was an easy task, getting to you 3 was the challenge that i couldn't have possibly achieved without the help of a long dead friend" He explained mysteriously.

BEAST BOY: "what do you want from me?" He barked

BROTHER BLOOD: "as i already said. For you to become my student and to become the leader of the new team."

BEAST BOY: " What have you done with Argent" he growled angrily. To him Argent was one of his closest friends.

BROTHER BLOOD: "nothing that i wont be doing to you" with that said, Brother blood, Argent and Wilderbeast turned around and left the room, leaving a very confused Beast boy behind. shortly after the room began to fill with the sleeping gas. "Not again." He groaned in annoyance as his eyelids began to close as he felt sleep take over.

When the gas cleared the room and it was safe to return, Argent, Wilderbeast and Brother blood returned to the room. They made their way next to Beast boy, making sure that he was unconsious.

BROTHER BLOOD: "Excellent" he mumbled to himself as he turned around and looked at the pair "Alright i want both of you to lie down onto the other 2 tables." He ordered.

The pair nodded in compliance and lied down onto the tables. Brother blood chained both of the titans up, making sure that they can't escape. He then but a power cancelling collars around the neck and then released both of them from mind control.

Argent began groaning as she shook her head as mind control wore off her. She looked around confusedly finding herself chained up. She tried to use her powers, but found herself incapable of using them. 'What the' she thought to herself as she looked to her side and saw Beast Boy there. She gasped as she quietly whispered

ARGENT: "Beast boy. Wake up mate"

BROTHER BLOOD: "there is no use Argent. He is currently knocked out with sleeping gas" as he said that, he began turning on various machines and preparing for the experiment while waiting for Beast boy to wake up. He estimated Beast boy to wake up within next half an hour, which gave him plenty of time to set everything up.

Argent snapped her head towards the sound and saw Brother blood messing around with the machines. "What have you done" she barked as memories of her being attacked by 100 robots thst looked eerily similar to Slade bots, Angel, Kyd Wykkid and Gizmo flooded her mind.

BROTHER BLOOD: "Oh it's not what I have done, it's you. You were the one who attacked Beast boy and Wilderbeast remember" he gloated as he thought 'Now all I am missing is a trigger to bind them to my will'

ARGENT: " w-w-what are you talking about mate. I wouldn't attack people who i care about, especially Beast boy" she asked nervously while glaring.

' thats the link I needed to bind Argent and Beast boy. I may have to create an artificial trigger for Wilderbeast though' Brother blood thought to himself as he looked at the creature and continued " be that as it may deary, you did do and you enjoyed doing it. Don't you remember, you and Wilderbeast attacking him directly in the titans tower" as he said that parts of her memory started flashing in front of her eyes.

FLASHBACK

Argent and Wilderbeast entered Beast boys room quietly. The room was messy as they expected it to be.. They began looking around for their object of desire as Argent drew 2 explosive discs and a flashbang.

Before they could take another step, Beast boy began to stir from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he caught a familiar scent.

Before he could even look around, Argent threw a flashbang right in front of him. As it exploded, it threw Beast boy against the wall behind him, making few cracks into the wall. The flashbang blinded him temporarily. Out of instinct, Beast boy morphed into the most powerful creature he could think of, which was the Beast., the Beast turned around to see 2 familiar beings standing at the door. Before he could do anything Wilderbeast charged at him viciously while Argent threw 2 explosive discs at the wall beside him.

'BOOOOM' as the explosives went off, she heard Beast boy scream in pain.

FLASHBACK END

ARGENT: "no" she gasped in horror as she glanced at battered Beast boys body. 'I could never ever do that to anyone, especially to someone who i care about deeply' she thought as she began to feel sorrow, guilt and sadness flood her mind. Her eyes began brimming with tears as she began to panic mildly, trying to break free from the chains.

BROTHER BLOOD: "but you did do. I suggest you stop struggling. I have put a power cancelling collar on you, so you wont get far" he said in a taunting tone.

Beast boy began to stir again. He opened his eyes and looked to his left again. He noticed that not only was he chained up now, but Wilderbeast and Argent was as well.

He saw Argent shaking, eyes brimming with tears as she was saying sorry repeatedly as she was looking at him with regret.

BEAST BOY: "don't worry Argent, whatever is going on, well get out of it" he said as He glared hatefully at at Brother blood.

BROTHER BLOOD: "I wouldn't be so sure Beast boy" he said as he lowered 3 machines an inch above all respective heads.

BEAST BOY: "Yo what is this? What are you doing to them" he growled in a demanding tone.

BROTHER BLOOD: "It is all of your futures Beast boy. This machine is designed to store and permanently delete the memories of my choice. I will also be able to alter your feelings to certain people in the past and instincts related to those people and replace them with new ones of my choice" he responded with a evil cackle.

" wha-" before Beast boy could finish the sentence, Brother blood pulled one of the levers down as the machine came to life. 'Oh no' all 3 titans thought simultaneously

Beast boy looked at the machine in front of him with a terrified wide eyed look as the laser shot out of all 3 machines and hit all of the titans straight onto their foreheads.

BROTHER BLOOD: "Your souls, minds and body are mine" he laughed manically as the machine began to erase their memories.

Beast boy began to have flashbacks of his time with a titans and doom patrol. He began to feel the memories dissapearing one by one. He tried everything in his power to not forget, which did slow down the machines erasing process, but the increasing level of pain that came with it eventually became too much for any of them to handle as all 3 of them began losing consciousness. Just as the machine was about to deliver it's final blow of knocking all 3 titans unconsious Beast boy screamed "RAVEEEEEEN" In pain before getting knocked unconsious.

-with Raven-

'No' she gasped as she suddenly felt Beast boy calling for her in fear, dread and pain. 'Something is very wrong' she thought to herself as she stood up and rushed out of her room to inform rest of the titans.

A/N: (looks like Argent, Wilderbeast and Beast boys memories have now been permanently deleted. What will happen next? Will they ever get their memories back or are their minds, body and souls now forever property of Brother bloods.)

And as always

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lost 4eva

Summary: what happens when Argent, Wilderbeast and Beast Boy are kidnapped by Brother Blood. Can the titans save them or will they end up as the new students in the hive academy.

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters. I only own this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3 : Birth of X Force

Beast boys eyes snapped open as he let out a loud groan. He felt a massive headache come on. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead as his vision kept blurring from the headache. He looked up and scanned his surroundings. He saw a shadow not far away from him, sitting on the computer typing away.

BROTHER BLOOD: "be careful. You and your team took quite a blow during the battle." He said in a calm, controlled tone as he stopped typing. He turned around to face Beast Boy.

BEAST BOY: "huh what happened" he asked, looking at the person in front of him with a confused look. Beast Boy was trying, but failing to recognise the person no matter how hard he was trying to. He glanced to his side and noticed 2 other beings laying perfectly still on the table when he was suddenly hit with a wave of flashbacks as he fell back onto the table groaning in pain.

-False memories-

Beast Boy was walking down one of many hallways in the Hive academy, heading towards the headmasters office. He had been contemplating about something for a while and has been meaning to bring it up with Brother Blood in person for a while now. He approached the headmasters office, feeling nervous. He took a deep breath as he raised his hand and knocked on the metal door, separating him from the headmaster.

-False memories 2-

BROTHER BLOOD: "thats a good idea Beast Boy. I have been thinking about the same thing on and off for some time now. You have been showing a great potential on leading a team of your own." He said tapping his chin as he continued " infact i have already been assembling you a team of your own. You will meet them this afternoon when you and your team are heading out for the first of many missions in jump city." He continued as he opened a drawer and pulled out a moderately sized envelope "Here are your mission documents" he handed the envelope to Beast Boy.

BROTHER BLOOD: "this folder contains everything you need to know about the mission and the people you will be working with" he concluded.

-False memories 3-

It was 8 in the evening when he walked into the underground dimly lit airfield that consisted of several hangers layed side by side 100 feet apart. Each hanger contained few aircrafts, helicopters and other vehicles. There was a sliding doors above where the ceiling would have been where the aircraft were leaving and returning on the regular basis.

Beast Boy was meeting his new team for the first time in the last hanger at the end of the airfield, where he would greet them and inform his team about their mission.

He was surprised, reading from the mission documents that his team will be consisting of Argent his long time crush and his best friend Wilderbeast.

He walked up to one of many hangers in the distance, where he saw the 2 figures geared up in the dark camouflaged outfits. They stood side by side.

As Beast Boy got closer to them, he also noticed that infact it was his team waiting for him to board an Osprey aircraft.

-False memories 4-

BEAST BOY: "NOOOOOO ARGENT" he screamed in panic as he morphed into a pterodactyl, speeding towards his unconsious falling teammate in the distance and grabbed her out of the air with his talons. She had been violently hit by his arch enemy Raven.

He wanted to do everything in his power to get back at the half demon, but he knew that right now that wasn't the best option. He just managed to grab Argent out of the air with few feet to spare. He sped down the road into an abandoned subway and put her gently onto the ground. He morphed back into his usual self, making sure the titans weren't following. He quickly checked Argent for any life threatening injuries til he was satisfied that she was alright. He then pulled the communicator out of his belt and opened it to contact his other team mate.

BEAST BOY: "Wilderbeast, come in Wilderbeast" he said as Wilderbeast appeared on the screen. There was a lot of smoke in the background

BEAST BOY: "Time to retreat. I repeat time to retreat, meet us at the drop off point in 5" to which he nodded in agreement and the connection was cut.

BEAST BOY: "Osprey 5, come in Osprey 5. This is the leader of the X Force, requesting a pick up at the drop off point" he said quietly in hopes of titans not hearing him.

OSPREY 5 PILOT: " roger sir, were on our way now" as he said that, beast boy closed the communicator and morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed hold of an unconsious Argent and took off to the drop off point.

-False memories 5-

It was 12 at midnight when the Osprey aircraft was approaching the base of operations from the east.

OSPREY 5 PILOT: "This is Osprey 5, calling home. Requesting the permission to land."

BROTHER BLOOD: "permission granted. Send the X Force to my office immediately for debriefing"

Before the pilot could respond, the plane was hit by the missile from behind, blowing a rear left wing off the aircraft, causing it to lose control and start spiraling out of control. The aircraft started to fall towards the ground. Beast boy opened the door to look behind for the source of the attack. The last thing he remembered was the T jet speeding past them at hypersonic speeds.

-end memories-

BROTHER BLOOD: "you and your team was lucky to survive the crash. You were caught off guard by this surprise attack just as much as we were." He continued "it was not your or anyone else's fault. We will be more prepared the next time around when you and your team have recovered" with that said he stood up and walked out of the medical bay, leaving Beast Boy with the final words of "By the way since you are now in charge of the team, you should really consider changing your name. You cannot be called beast boy and run a team like that" to which the green changeling nodded in agreement as he began to mull over the days events.

-2 days later-

It has been 2 days since Brother Blood had erased the memories of the 3 honorary titans. To him the experiment had seemed to be a success, but it seemed to be taking some time for the effects to kick in as his test subjects kept complaining of flashbacks old memories and headaches that didn't make any sense to them.

Brother Blood had chopped it down to side effects of his machine. He knew it could take time for the machine to rewrite the memories of his subjects.

When Beast Boy complained about his flashbacks and memories to the headmaster. Brother Blood suggested that he may be suffering from an amnesia from getting hit in the head from the recent battle against the titans. (False memory)

Brother Blood suggested for beast boy and his team to have a hypnotherapy session with the headmaster i dependentlt to help him and the team restore their memories and to reduce confusion and these reoccurring headaches (although for Brother Blood, he uses it to strengthen the link with the false memories), to which they accepted without hesitation.

BROTHER BLOOD 'excellen' he thought ro himself. He was fully prepared for the side effects of this machine and if something was to go wrong such as old memory leaks. Wether they agreed to or not he was gonna perform the hypnotherapy on them anyway to permanently seal the old memories away, stopping any 3 of them ever escaping his control.

-with Raven-

Ravens eyes snapped open as she gasped when she was just hit with a poasible premenition, caused by her meditation.. Without thinking she stood up from her bed and teleported into the main room right in front of the computer. She typed few keys on the keyboard and pressed enter. Shortly after red light started flashing throughout the tower with a loud klaxon sound blaring with it.

It didnt take long for Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Baltic Beast (a recent new addition to the team to help to combat the recent wave of abductions) to join Raven in the main room as Robin said in a leaderly tone "report Raven. Whats wrong"

Raven standing in front of the computer, turned around and said with a concerned tone "it might be too late to save Beast Boy or the other titans". She may have not been showing, but Robin knew how worried Raven was about Beasr Boy.

ROBIN: "how do you know that" he asked. As Raven turned around and started typing something on the computer.

RAVEN: "I just had a premonition. Now i can't be 100% sure if it was real or not, but from what i saw, it was not good." She said skeptically

ROBIN: "What did you see Raven. Please tell us" he asked desperate to know the fate of his little brother.

RAVEN: "I saw his mind being tampered with. Someone familiar to us was erasing and replacing their memories of us and their lives as a heroes in general" she said the microwave in the kitchen blew up.

CYBORG: "this can't be good" he said with worry.

ROBIN: "Did you see who it was"

RAVEN: "the image was blurry, but i have an idea of who it might have been." She said "this is not the worst part even. If my premonition is correct, then Beast Boy doesn't remember any of us anymore and will only know of us as long hated enemies." She continued, looking towards Cyborg "as for who it was, im sorry Cyborg, but i think it is Brother Blood who did this."

CYBORG: "what." He shouted, slamming his fist on the couch. "wait till i get my hands on him. I will make sure he doesn't get away with what he did to grass stain." He growled in anger

BALTIC BEAST: "umm guys. Who's Brother Blood?" He asked with a confused expression.

STARFIRE: "can friend Beast Boy be saved" she asked in a gloomy tone

RAVEN: "More than likely. No, but im not 100% sure of it since i don't know if this premenition was even real" she responded.

ROBIN: "can you sense where they are" he asked, hoping to plan his next stage of attack.

RAVEN: "No. All i saw was all 3 titans locked up, tied down to the table in some dark medical room with a machine pointing at each of their foreheads"

ROBIN: "well now we at least have an idea of what we might be dealing with. Now we can plan the next stage, before something bad happens to them" as he said that, the alarm went off

RAVEN: "Plasmus" she said as she checked the computer.

ROBIN: "Titans go" with the usual battle cry, they all took off into the night.

A/N: (looks like Argent, Wilderbeast and Beast Boys memories have now been permanently deleted. What will happen next? Will they ever get their memories back or are their minds, body and souls now forever property of Brother Bloods. Who is Baltic Beast and how does he fit into this puzzle.)

And as always

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
